disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate demon technique: Avidya Holy Water
Level: 'Ultimate Demon Technique 9 '''Spell Resistance: '''yes This technique can be performed in the following two ways, either way it is a full round action to activate. ''Avidya Holy Water: Invoking pure, holy energies unheard of in a demon, you step forward and plant a devastating blow on your foe. Slamming into them with a barrage of furious strikes, you knock through them, weakening them to your true intentions. Kicking through to the other side, you continue to charge your energy as you punt them around the room with unerring accuracy and stylish grace, slamming them into the ground as your fist is finally charged with enlightened energy. Moving in for the final blow, you slam into them with your full force and release the holy power as a searing holy beam that burns away even the darkest of intentions into nothingness. This targets a single creature. As a full round action, make a full attack or flurry of blows against a single adjacent creature. You gain 2 additional attacks against this creature, at a -5 and -10 penalty from your highest BAB. Every hit you land deals normal damage as well as an additional +2d6 damage. All damage dealt with this technique is divine damage. If you land at least 4 attacks on the enemy, that enemy must make a will save DC: 19+ Wisdom modifier. Evil creatures cannot resist the divine/holy damage, even if they have divine or holy damage resistance. The creature takes a -1 penalty on this save for every hit you successfully landed during this technique. If the creature fails it's saving throw, it takes an additional 10 damage per level (Max +150) and is stunned for 1d6 rounds. Once it's stunned effect ends it is staggered for 1d4 rounds. In addition, the creature loses all villain points it may possess, and any unholy items it has on it's person are suppressed as if effected by greater dispel magic. You can always choose to deal non-lethal damage with this technique and can always choose to leave an enemy at 1 hitpoint if you would kill the enemy with this technique. If it is currently possessed or under mind control, the creature gains another saving throw against any effect with a bonus equal to the penalty you inflicted on them. If the creature succeeds it only takes 1/2 of the additional damage. If this technique is used to defeat that creature, you can force the creature controlling the target to make a concentration check as if it were just struck by this technique. If it fails the creature's mind control is lifted. ''Mythic: By spending a use of mythic power you can effect creatures who failed their saving throw with a Bestow curse and Ray of enfeeblement spell as well, both at the same saving throw as the technique. ''Art of Friendship: Avidya Holy Waters Dashing back with your ally, you and an ally focus your holy energies together and release a burst of pure, divine energy that tears through the battlefield, allowing the world to feel the purity and friendship you share in a single all consuming attack. You can only use this technique in tandem with another ally who has at least 4 levels in the Pure Heart Disciple class. This targets a line that is 10 feet wide by 100 feet long. You and your ally must both take the full round to activate this technique, be adjacent to one another, and both spend the technique slots for this. The save DC uses whomever has the better ability scores, and if either have additional bonuses added to this technique such as through Technique focus and what not, both sides apply their bonuses. Creatures in this line must make a will saving throw DC: 19+ Wisdom modifier or take double damage as well as an additional 12 damage per level (Max +360). This damage is all divine damage. Evil creatures cannot resist the divine/holy damage, even if they have divine or holy damage resistance. Creatures who succeed this saving throw instead take normal damage +5d6. Creatures who fail this are also stunned for 2 rounds. Creatures struck with this must make a secondary will saving throw at the same DC, if they fail, their alignment is shifted one step towards your own. You can choose to leave an enemy at 1 hit point with this technique if you should normally defeat that enemy. ''Mythic: '''''By spending a use of mythic power you can effect creatures who failed their saving throw with a Bestow curse and Ray of enfeeblement spell as well, both at the same saving throw as the technique.